Unbreakable Machine-Doll Anime Episode 01
The Unbreakable Machine-Doll Anime Episode 1, Facing "Cannibal Candy" Ⅰ, is the first episode of the anime adaptation of Unbreakable Machine-Doll light novel series. It was first aired on October 7, 2013 and was re-aired on May 31, 2014. The episode relates the events of the first fifth part of the first arc, Facing "Cannibal Candy", and begins with the introduction of the series' main characters; Raishin Akabane, a puppeteer, and Yaya, his automaton. From Japan, he, along with Yaya, traveled to Liverpool in England to enter The Royal Academy of Machinart in Walpurgis and join the Night Party to mainly spy on the latest Machinart developed by major world powers for the Japanese Army and as well as to exact revenge on his brother Tenzen Akabane whom he assumes of being Magnus. Chronology Inside a train that had departed from London and was now bound for Liverpool, Yaya was whispering incantations of enchantment into Raishin who was asleep. Suddenly, Yaya stops as Raishin awakens and asks her what she was whispering to his ear. Yaya answers that she was just reciting a charm to make him fall in love with her. Raishin retorts back, but Yaya ignores him, excitedly pointing out to him that they will soon be inside Machine City. Raishin and Yaya then continued their playful banter as a little girl, sitting together with her elder sister across them, laughed at their comical exchange. Suddenly, the train began to shudder. It pulled into Edge Hill Station but passed through on, causing the passengers to become restless. Raishin commanded Yaya to head to the train's brakes, and Yaya then nimbly exited through their cabin's window, making her way to the top of the carriage as Raishin followed shortly after. Yaya headed to each of the carriages’ brakes, pulling down each of the brake levers, but the train did not stop. Raishin finally caught up to Yaya, and together with her, then swiftly ran in the form of acrobatics to the front of the train as the train then finally reached and pulled into Lime Street Station. Yaya leapt down onto the tracks, facing towards the front of the train, and held back the train as Raishin then used Shinkan Shijuuhachishou on her, causing the carriages behind to propel forward in succession, but the train completely halted. After the train incident, at the station’s concourse, Raishin asked the little girl if she was hurt. The little girl replied that she was fine, thanked him, and asked him if he was a magician. Raishin dissented and replied that he was a puppeteer. Surprised, the elder sister then excitedly surmised that Yaya was then his automaton. Yaya assented that she is Raishin’s “doll”; even in bed, surprising the surrounding people. Feeling self-conscious and embarrassed, the elder sister swiftly took her younger sister away from Raishin and slapped him on the face. After Raishin and Yaya had left the scene, they were walking along the street when Raishin asked Yaya what the dark emotion swirling inside of him was. Yaya teasingly answered that it was sexual frustration. Raishin interjectingly exclaimed back that it was rage and then scolded her as she then defended herself. A few hours after the train incident, Raishin and Yaya stopped before the entrance of the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart. Raishin, testing Yaya’s resolve before entering, reminded her that once she enters the Academy she will not be able to leave the premises until he graduates. Without hesitating, Yaya cheerfully exclaimed her resolve. Raishin remarked back that she should not get too attached with him as he is only using her as a tool for his revenge. Yaya then explained that she was just an automaton created by Shouko, was born a tool, that tools only come to life when they have a purpose, and hers is to accompany him. Raishin complemented her resolve, and Raishin and Yaya entered the Academy. Dusk, in the dim hallway of the Central Auditorium, Yaya awaited Raishin who was in the Staff Room taking the transfer admission test. He came out of the room downcast and disappointed as Yaya approached him and asked him of his test result. Raishin answered her and handed the result to her. Yaya, after reading it, tried consoling Raishin. Kimberly came out of the Staff Room and suddenly interposed, introduced herself, and then gave Raishin some advice. Raishin then consulted Kimberly on another way to enter the Night Party. Kimberly asked Raishin why he was fixated with the Night Party, and Raishin replied that he wanted to be a Wiseman. Kimberly saw Raishin’s determination, and as she was about to turn away, hinted him of another way then finally left. Raishin and Yaya then after searched for their dormitory. They stopped by a dormitory when Charlotte, who approached from behind them, suddenly interposed, rudely informed them that they are in the girl's dormitory, and peremptorily demanded them to give way to her. Yaya defensively retorted back at her, but Raishin instructed Yaya to comply. Raishin then called out to Yaya, and Raishin and Yaya left the dormitory to continue searching for their dormitory. Evening, they finally arrived in their dormitory, and inside their room, lying on his bed, Raishin reflected on what Kimberly had said and then announced his next course of action to Yaya. The next day, on Main Street, Charlotte was walking along the street having her usual banter with Sigmund who was resting on her shoulder. Suddenly, Raishin interposed, greeting Charlotte, and then recited her profile. Charlotte then asked Raishin what he wanted from her, and Raishin then challengingly answered her. At the Battle Field, the surrounding crowd of students, seated on the field's sitting area, buzzed about Raishin challenging Charlotte into a battle. At the centre of the field, Charlotte and Raishin had a teasing exchange. Charlotte then acknowledged Raishin’s determination, accepted his challenge, and then commanded Sigmund. At that instant, Sigmund transformed into his huge original form. Raishin and Yaya were about to attack when they suddenly sensed an approaching iron ball and evaded it instead. The iron ball continued its trajectory, charging towards Sigmund who then used his wing to block the ball. Morning Star Wielder whipped back her iron ball as a mist enveloped the area of the attackers. From it, Six-legged Beast suddenly launched into mid-air, with Armoured Knight mounted on its back, but Sigmund bit it and flung it away. Armoured Knight then appeared from above, about to thrust his lance at Sigmund. Sigmund then used his horn to block the attack, bit Armoured Knight, and then flung him away. Barefooted Girl charged in at Sigmund, leaping at him and then attacking him successively. She then withdrew as Undine next attacked, unleashing a huge wave of water at him. Jack Frost then attacked from behind Sigmund, unleashing an icy blast, freezing the water from Undine’s earlier attack, immobilizing Sigmund. Harpy next attacked from above, whipping up a fierce gale at Sigmund. Charlotte then commanded him to launch Lustre Cannon, hitting Harpy on her wing. Golem next attacked, swinging its fist on Sigmund, causing Charlotte to be flung away. Golem then attacked again, swinging its fist on Sigmund, but Yaya blocked it before it hit him as Raishin then caught Charlotte. The attackers, a group of students, finally appeared from the mist. The group’s leader then argued with Raishin, and as the group's leader and Raishin were, Witch ambushed attacked Raishin, but Yaya covered him, both appearing completely unharmed. Raishin then used Kouen Juuniketsu on Yaya. Yaya burst towards Witch and thrust her fist on her. Raishin then dashed into the group's automata's midst as Yaya followed after, and together with her, attacked them. As they were, Charlotte instructed Sigmund to rise and commanded him to launch Lustre Flare. The group's automata were caught up in the blast, each being hit in different parts of their bodies. Charlotte then asked Raishin for his name, and Raishin complied. Charlotte was about to continue her fight with Raishin, but Raishin declined her, threw a smoke bomb, and ran off, along with Yaya, a considerable distance away from her. As an indignant Charlotte complained, Sigmund transformed back into his usual small form as he then remarked that Raishin and Yaya probably noticed his injuries. Charlotte picked him up and concernedly asked back if he was fine. Sigmund replied that he will need two to three days to recover, and Sigmund and Charlotte then had their usual banter. Past midnight, in a grove of trees hidden from any sight at the outskirts of a garden inside the campus, a figure devoured messily an automaton with great gusto. The automaton’s crushed legs had been embedded by an iron ball and its torso cannibalised. The next day, during a lunch break inside the Cafeteria, Raishin, along with Yaya, nonchalantly coercively dined together with Charlotte and Sigmund. Raishin and Charlotte were having a teasing exchange as Yaya jealously followed up their exchange when she suddenly noticed that something had caught Raishin’s attention; Magnus. Raishin then commanded Yaya and she then broke the glass wall and burst out from it as Raishin followed after, catching Magnus’ attention. Filler Scene Adapted From The Unbreakable Machine-Doll anime episode 1 was adapted from the prologue, first chapter, and the third part and the first fourth part of the fifth part of the second chapter of the first volume of the light novel. Major Events * An unknown culprit intentionally tries to derail the train that had departed from London and is bounded for Liverpool that Raishin Akabane and Yaya is boarding. * Raishin Akabane and Yaya arrive at Liverpool, England. * Raishin Akabane and Yaya enter the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart. * Raishin Akabane takes the transfer admission test, and after, receives the ranking of the 1235th position out of 1236. * Raishin Akabane challenges Charlotte Belew into a battle. * The Ten Benchwarmers attack Charlotte Belew who, together with Raishin Akabane, defeats the Ten Benchwarmers. * Eliza victimizes Morning Star Wielder. Characters In order of appearance: New Characters * Yaya * Raishin Akabane * Younger Sister * Elder Sister * Shouko Karyuusai (mentioned only) * Kimberly * Charlotte Belew * Sigmund * Hinowa Domon (mentioned only, epithet) * Morning Star Wielder * Six-legged Beast * Armoured Knight * Barefooted Girl * Golem * Undine * Jack Frost * Harpy * Ten Benchwarmers' Leader * Gray-haired Boy * Dark Brown-haired Boy * Witch * Eliza (figure) * Magnus * Hotaru * Kamakiri * Nadeshiko Akabane (flashback) * Tenzen Akabane (flashback) Abilities New Abilities * Fuurinkazan - Raishin Akabane ** Shinkan Shijuuhachishou - Raishin Akabane * Mass Regulator - Sigmund * Icy Wind Blast - Jack Frost * Gale - Harpy * Lustre Cannon - Sigmund * Explosion - Witch * Fuurinkazan - Raishin Akabane ** Kouen Juuniketsu - Raishin Akabane * Lustre Flare - Sigmund Magic Circuits New Magic Circuits * Kongouriki - Yaya * Gram - Sigmund * Unnamed magic circuit - Morning Star Wielder * Unnamed magic circuit - Six-legged Beast * Unknown magic circuit - Armoured Knight * Unnamed magic circuit - Barefooted Girl * Unnamed magic circuit - Golem * Unnamed magic circuit - Undine * Unnamed magic circuit - Jack Frost * Unnamed magic circuit - Harpy * Unnamed magic circuit - Witch * Predator - Eliza Factions and Organizations New Factions and Organizations * Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart * Ten Benchwarmers Locations New Locations * Liverpool ** Edge Hill *** Edge Hill Station ** Lime Street *** Lime Street Station *** Royal Hotel *** North Western Hotel *** Saint George's Hall ** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart *** Main Street *** Academy Gates *** Central Auditorium *** Gryphon Dormitory *** Tortoise Dormitory **** Raishin Akabane's Room *** Battle Field *** Cafeteria Terminologies New Terminologies * Magician * Puppeteer * Automaton * Machine Doll (Tin Doll) * Magic Art * Night Party * Wiseman * Karyuusai Brand * Machinart * Entry Qualification * Rounds * Magic Energy Foreshadow * The epithet of Hinowa, , was mentioned among the buzzing of the crowd of students after mistaking Raishin for her. She only appeared later on in volume 7 of the light novel. Soundtracks Applied Trivia Refer Back There is no refer back shown or mentioned in this episode. Cultural References * During the train incident, North Western Hotel, a railway hotel that serves Lime Street Station located in front of it in Lime Street in Liverpool in England, was partly shown when the steam from the engine of the runaway train burst out from itself to outside Lime Street Station. * After the train incident, Saint George's Hall, a building containing concert halls and law courts located opposite Lime Street Station in Lime Street in Liverpool in England, was partly shown when Raishin and Yaya were walking along Lime Street. * Raishin announced his next course of action to Yaya using '| |Momotarō|lit. "Peach Boy"}}, a popular hero from the , as a personification for his plan. * Raishin intentionally addressed Charlotte with the Japanese honorific, , a honorific suffix which is the parallel of the English honorific prefix, Lady, which is used in the United Kingdom to address a daughter of a duke, a marquess, or an earl, as Charlotte is a daughter of a former earl. Animation Trivia * The passengers noticed that there was something wrong with the train they were boarding in Edge Hill Station in the anime instead of in Lime Street Station in the light novel and in the manga. Unanswered Questions * What is Shikan Shijuuhachishou? * What is Kouen Juuniketsu? * Who was the figure devouring an automaton? * Who was the automaton being devoured by the figure? Notes # During the train incident, Edge Hill Station, a train station located before Lime Street Station in Edge Hill in Liverpool in England, was the location wherein the passengers noticed that there was something wrong with the train they were boarding when it passed through on the station without stopping. # During the train incident, Lime Street Station, a terminal train station located in Lime Street in Liverpool in England, was the location wherein Raishin and Yaya stopped the runaway train. # After Raishin and Yaya finally found and arrived in the Tortoise Dormitory, the dormitory was shown to have the name of Tortoise Hall on its nameplate since in the United Kingdom, a dormitory is usually called a hall of residence which is commonly referred to as a hall. Quotes * (From Yaya to Raishin): “Wherever Raishin is, that's where Yaya should be!” * (From Raishin to Yaya): “Don't get too attached to me. I plan to use you as a tool for my revenge.” * (From Raishin to Charlotte): “Go ahead and laugh. My only path is to fight and win.” * (From Raishin to Kimberly): “Then I just need to be the last man standing.” Videos Category:Anime Episodes Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Anime Episodes Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Blu-ray/DVD Vol.I